


Tame the Ocean Wizard

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Pit Stops, Road Trips, They go on another quest!, a wee bit of alcohol later, because, don't mind me, it's too damn hot for this, small references to Harry Potter, tags to be added later, underage is yet again my favorite tag, uwu, why does Barley have 4th wall breaking abilities?, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the help of a magic user named Snake, the magic committee discovers that there has been an ongoing drought which is now recently starting to reach the city of New Mushroomton. With his help, they discover that it’s the Ocean Wizard who’s causing the rain to stay away. The brothers are sent to investigate and interesting things happen.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Tame the Ocean Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another multi fic story!

They both stared at the road map, debating over where to go. It was finally summer and both wanted to celebrate with a road trip. 

“We’ve already been to most of these places.” Ian muttered, looking at all the marks on the map. Barley grinned as he pulled out a bigger map and placed it on the table. 

“Well, why don’t we look at this map?”

“That’s the whole state, Barley.” Ian said, amused as he looked at the bigger map.

“It’s a bunch of unexplored territory! We can always ask Mom about where we can and can’t go.” Ian nodded, also musing over this map.

“I still don’t know where to go.”

Barley huffed softly but grinned.

“I have an idea!”

“Yes, please tell me.” Ian said, amused. He wondered if Barley was going to suggest pining the map to the wall and throwing darts at it while blindfolded. 

“Well, I would throw darts at the map, but I have a more.. interesting idea..” Barley whispered the last words in Ian’s ear and he shivered slightly as his brother stood behind him. 

“W What?”

“How about you cum over the map, and wherever most of it lands, we’ll go there.” Ian was flustered.

“I If I do that, we won’t be able to tell what place it is.”

“Come on, let’s try it. If we can’t get a good spot, we’ll do the darts thing, okay?”

Ian took a deep breath and nodded. 

“F Fine.”

Barley grinned as he kissed his brother’s neck and raised his shirt slightly. Ian shivered, moaning softly as he pressed against Barley eagerly. Barley reached lower, pulling Ian out and stroking him to hardness. Ian whined, arching his back as Barley started stroking him faster.

“Barley!” Ian gasped as he came over the map, whimpering as Barley pulled his hand away and licked it clean. It was almost embarrassingly fast, but Barley didn’t seem to care. Barley wiped his hands clean with a towel nearby (where did that come from?) and looked at both maps.

Ian panted softly, dropping to his knees. He always felt weak after he had an orgasm, especially if Barley was the one to do it. 

“Hmm, looks like we’re going to The Emerald City!” Barley grinned, placing his finger directly on the spot. Ian bit his lip as Barley slid that finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

“B Barley.. I just thought of something.”

“Hm?”

“Mom’s not gonna like what we did to her map..”

“Well, I can always buy another one. Besides, it’s laminated.” Barley hummed as he cleaned as much as he could off the map before holding his fingers to Ian’s mouth. Ian shivered as he opened his mouth and allowed Barley to slide his fingers in. He sucked eagerly and was pleased when he heard Barley moaning.

“Ah.. fuck.. maybe you should be sucking my dick instead..”

Ian sucked harder and choked slightly as Barley shoved his fingers in. They had a good rhythm going when Laurel called them both.

“Boys! Come down here, please!” They both stopped and Ian was disappointed he couldn’t pleasure Barley, but Barley told him they could wait until later.

Ian fixed his clothes hastily and they ran downstairs.

“Boys, you have your magical committee meeting tonight.” Laurel was fanning herself with a fan and the A/C was running full blast.

“Maybe it’s something to do with the weather..”

“Cool, what time?” Barley asked, slinging an arm around Ian smiling. Ian smiled and leaned against his brother.

“In about half an hour. Why don’t you go ahead and leave?”

The boys nodded and headed upstairs.

“Well, maybe we can plan the trip for later.” Barley said thoughtfully as they got ready and Ian grabbed his wizard staff.

“Yeah. I don’t mind.”

~

Once they got off and walked to the main building, someone eyed Barley up and down.

“And who is this?”

“This is Barley, my master.” Ian said cockily, smirking at how Barley sputtered.

“N Not, master! I’m the person who helped him discover his magical abilities!”

“Oh, well, come in then.”

The brothers walked in and Ian was smiling the whole time. After school ended for Ian, people were gathering around and discovering their own magical abilities. For this purpose, a committee was created. 

The Magic of Ministry, so it was called until someone came up with a better name that didn’t sound like another familiar title.

That wasn’t the issue, however.

“You are all called today because of a very pressing issue.”

The elf who was looking at Barley earlier was conducting the meeting. His name is Snake, and he inherited his magical abilities from his line of ancestry. Interesting fellow. 

“There was a drought spreading from one area to the next. It wasn’t much of a concern because the area it started in was already a desert, but now, it seems to be spreading to here.” Snake looked at all of them as he used his hand to gesture to the map on the projector screen. The next part showed the drought and where it was spreading.

“It’s only a matter of time before the drought hits the entire state, maybe beyond. I propose this idea.”

The projector turned off and the lights turned on.

“We shall send the Lightfoot brothers on a quest to tame the Ocean Wizard. This appears to be his doing, according to my research.”

“Roll credits.” Barley murmered and Ian held back a laugh at the reference to their favorite channel that often criticized movies with comedy. 

“At any rate, this is something they can handle. Do you have anything to say, Mr. Lightfoot?” He looked at the brothers and Ian nodded, flushing slightly under his gaze.

“We can do this, Snake. We won’t let you down.”

“Excellent. Meeting adjourned.”

~

One the drive back, the brothers were chatting about their new quest. 

“I can’t believe we’re going on another quest! I feel like this one will be awesome!”

“I can’t wait either!” Ian grinned at Barley. It was going to take a few days to reach the ocean, but they could get there in no time. Especially since Barley can drive for long periods of time.

“This is still like a road trip, even though we’re doing important wizard business.” Barley said, turning the air conditioner even higher. Ian was grateful for it since it was getting hotter as they drove.

“Well, let’s tell Mom about this.”

~

“Are you sure this isn’t dangerous at all?”

Laurel looked at her boys worriedly. 

“I wish I could take time off to come with you both, but I’ve already used my hours up.” She sighed but looked at them

“I do trust you both. Ian is advanced at this rate. Have you been practicing the spells and training properly?” Ian nodded.

“Yes, Mom. Barley has been helping me. You have nothing to worry about!”

“Exactly, dear Mother! We will document every moment of this journey! You can stay in contact with us!”

Laurel nodded slowly, her face thoughtful.

“Well, this is for a good cause. We don’t want to be living in a desert and we’re ordered to stay home because it’s too hot outside. People would riot, even if it’s true.” She nodded again, smiling.

“You better take a lot of pictures and call me every day!”

“Yes, Mom!” The brothers said in unison as they pulled her in for a hug.

What a fine journey to start with indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting quest indeed! Be on the lookout for whenever I post the next chapter! XD


End file.
